50 slices of psychoshipping
by Wildcard
Summary: Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura. 50 sentences that encapsulate their relationship and interactions. Unapologetically dark and twisted.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou and I'm not making any profit of this, besides the amusement value. This was written for the 1sentence community on livejournal, so all the prompts for each sentence come from there.

50 sentences of psycoshipping

**#01 - Ring **

Ring twice for the postman, once for the milk and if you're anyone but Yami no Malik, you don't wait for Yami no Bakura to answer.

**#02 - Hero **

There are no heroes amongst villains; at least, no live ones.

**#03 - Memory**

Yami no Bakura remembers having everything taken from him; Yami no Malik remembers having peaceful nothingness turn to sudden pain.

**#04 - Box **

Even the wrapping paper on the box that Yami no Bakura hands Yami no Malik is stolen.

**#05 - Run **

Yami no Malik always runs _towards_ the sound of screaming; he knows he will find Yami no Bakura there.

**#06 - Hurricane **

They stand in the eye of the hurricane and laugh.

**#07 - Wings **

The wing tattoos are traced over often with Yami no Bakura's tongue, but Yami no Malik never lets them be touched by the other's hands.

**#08 - Cold **

Yami no Bakura's lips are cold, but that's only to be expected from a corpse.

**#09 - Red **

To Yami no Bakura's mind, the red of Yami no Malik's blood isn't as pretty as rubies are, but it tastes better.

**#10 - Drink **

Yami no Bakura drinks deeply of temptation, for he thinks that is the only way to quench his thirst for the other.

**#11 - Midnight **

They're never asleep when midnight rolls around.

**#12 - Temptation **

Thiefs steal whatever takes their fancy, and Yami no Bakura is tempted beyond all reason by the shine of the other's skin.

**#13 - View **

The hotel room has a perfect view of Dubai, but Yami no Bakura prefers the way that Yami no Malik looks in chains.

**#14 - Music **

Yami no Malik hums along under his breath to the melody of Yami no Bakura's screams.

**#15 - Silk **

The silk of the bedsheets feel like blood against their skin.

**#16 - Cover **

Yami no Bakura isn't just Yami no Malik's lover; he's his alibi as well.

**#17 - Promise **

Yami no Bakura breaks his promise before he's even finished speaking it but Yami no Malik had been expecting that anyway.

**#18 - Dream **

Yami no Bakura's not a dream but a nightmare, but at least he's Yami no Malik's nightmare.

**#19 - Candle **

Yami no Malik's weaker half could never hold a candle to him in the thief's eyes.

**#20 - Talent **

Yami no Bakura's talent doesn't lie in theft, but in sucking cock, Yami no Malik says, and waits to be bitten.

**#21 - Silence **

They're only silent when they're listening to the sounds of other people in pain.

**#22 - Journey **

There is no end to eternity, but they're walking hand-in-hand.

**#23 - Fire **

"Remember when I made you burn - did you realize I was getting off on how you screamed?"

**#24 - Strength **

His pretense of strength only amuses Yami no Malik.

**#25 - Mask **

The closest either of them ever come to masks are the crimson slashes of blood that splashes over their features and stains their lips matching hues of red.

**#26 - Ice **

In iron-nailed boots, they stamp on thin ice until it breaks, then drown together.

**#27 - Fall **

They have fallen in every possible way except love.

**#28 - Forgotten **

They are forgotten by the world but not each other.

**#29 - Dance **

They fight like they're dancing and fuck like they're free.

**#30 - Body **

Yami no Bakura possesses a different body every night to do his share to keep their relationship interesting.

**#31 - Sacred**

Bending Yami no Bakura over the Pharaoh's sarcophagus and fucking him should feel like sacrilege, not Paradise.

**#32 - Farewells **

Why say goodbye when the darkness always returns?

**#33 - World **

Yami no Malik wants to destroy the world, but he can wait until Yami no Bakura is sick of ruling it.

**#34 - Formal **

Golden fingers knot the tie tightly around a slender white neck, then grip the ends and _pull_.

**#35 - Fever **

His skin is heated as if it's fevered, sun-warmed in a realm of shadows and cold, and Yami no Bakura cannot help but kiss him as if wishing to steal the fire that lurks within the other's mad, mad gaze.

**#36 - Laugh **

They never laugh _with_ anyone except each other.

**#37 - Lies **

They don't claim to love each other; why bother with such p(r)etty lies?

**#38 - Forever **

This uneasy truce (love) of theirs will not last forever (even if they want it to).

**#39 - Overwhelmed **

The sheer intensity of the other's kisses would overwhelm a normal person, but spirits don't need to breathe.

**#40 - Whisper **

The soft whisper of a knife being unsheathed sends a thrill of arousal not unmixed with fear through the thief.

**#41 - Wait **

Yami no Malik hides in the shadows, and waits for the time that the thief will find himself trapped.

**#42 - Talk **

They speak without words, in a language of biting kisses and punishing sex.

**#43 - Search **

Yami no Bakura is the luckier one; he knows what he's looking for, whereas Yami no Malik only knows he's found it.

**#44 - Hope**

You cannot hope for what you've never known (love will never be a part of this).

**#45 - Eclipse **

The insanity of Yami no Bakura's eyes is only eclipsed by the cruelty of Yami no Malik's.

**#46 - Gravity **

Inexorable as gravity, Yami no Malik's shadow-hued gaze draws the thief closer.

**#47 - Highway **

Playing Chicken with the police is more fun when there are two of them on a bike.

**#48 - Unknown **

Neither of them know how this will end, but it's not their style to care.

**#49 - Lock**

Lock on the target, hold, release and walk away from the corpse without caring you once loved him - only a madman can do it and Yami no Malik is not quite so insane that he can resist the temptation to take a last kiss from the thief's lips.

**#50 - Breathe**

His last breath rattles his lungs, but he breathes with an unbroken heart.


End file.
